Le rouge sanglant
by Azuria1
Summary: Ed est en train de ruminer de sombres pensées et il décide d'allez se promener pour calmer son humeur noire. En se promenant, il passe devant le cimetière et il décide de faire un petit tour à l'intérieur...


C'est ma première fic, alors soyez indulgeant et si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, dites-le-moi, s'il vous plait.

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, vous devez vous en doutez.

**

* * *

****Le rouge sanglant**

Sous la pluie tombante, je reste debout devant un hôtel. Je fixe une fenêtre sans me soucier d'être trempé. J'observe mon frère en train de lire un livre, tranquillement. Je me détourne et m'enfonce dans la nuit sans me retourner.

Je marche sans regarder ou je vais, le temps qui passe et la pluie qui tombe. Soudain, j'arrête devant l'entrée du cimetière. Je chasse mes cheveux blonds de devant mes yeux et observe le paysage morbide. Mon regard est attiré par une tombe et je m'approche, hypnotisé.

Arriver à la terre retournée, je regarde l'inscription gravée dans la pierre en retenant mes larmes. Je baisse la tête et regarde mes mains. Ces mains gantées pour cacher mon erreur. Je retire lentement mes gants et je crois voir du sang coulé.

Me main gauche faite de chaire et d'os me semble pathétique. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, je ne peux pas la regarder. Mais en détournant le regard, j'ai encore plus la nausée. Une main en métal, froide, hideuse et me rappelant mon erreur. À cause de ma connerie, mon frère ne peut plus rien ressentir.

Mes yeux laissent des larmes que je retiens depuis trop longtemps. Je ne sais plus quand j'ai pleuré pour la dernière fois. Peut-être le jour ou Nina est morte? J'essai de les retenir, mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Je remercie le ciel qu'il pleut. Au moins, personne ne peut voir ces larmes glissées sur mes joues.

Je sens le froid s'insinuer dans mon corps et mon manteau rouge me coller à la peau. Je tombe à genoux et commence à trembler comme une feuille. Doucement l'eau se change en sang et mon corps n'est qu'une trace sanglante dans la nuit. Ce n'est qu'un effet de mon imagination, mais j'ai aussi l'impression de goûter le sang.

Je ne sens plus rien, même la pluie ne me touche plus. Je n'entends plus rien et je ne vois que le sang rouge sur mes mains. Le fluide rouge de la culpabilité, de mes ennemis et le mien. Je suis un assassin depuis que j'ai douze ans. Chacun de mes gestes entraînent la destruction et chacune de mes paroles une blessure.

Je comprends que je ne mérite pas de vivre et que la mort est trop douce. Il faut que je répare mon erreur et après je pourrais mourir. Cette constatation me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche et un rire sec en sort, vite remplacé par des sanglots.

Je suis déjà mort de l'intérieur et personne ne le remarque. Tout le monde voit ma petite taille et non ma souffrance. J'ai mal, il faut que j'aille mal, que je me blesse, que je crie ma douleur. Je transmute une touffe d'herbe en une lame et je lève ma manche gauche.

Mon bras est vierge de coup et d'une blancheur écoeurante. Ma main en métal lève la lame et l'approche de ma veine. J'hésite un instant et relève les yeux.

« Maes Hugues »

C'est la première chose que je vois. La tombe du seul homme que j'ai considéré comme un père, un grand frère et un ami en même temps. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité et je plonge le couteau dans ma chaire. La douleur m'aveugle un instant avant de me soulager. Je fais glisser l'arme du crime sur ma peau et observe le vrai sang couler.

Il est si réel et si rouge que le faux liquide sanguin que je vois, disparaît. Il n'y a que cette ligne rouge sang qui se dilue avec la pluie. Je porte mon bras à mon visage et aspire avidement le fluide qui coule. Je suis épouvanté pas se que je fais, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêté.

La sensation de liberté m'enveloppe et je ferme les yeux de contentement. Je suis si concentré sur mon bonheur, que je n'entends pas les bruits de pas. Je ne me rends compte de la présence de l'inconnu que quand il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Que fais-tu Fullmetal? »

Cette voix, je l'ai entendu tellement souvent que je la reconnaîtrais entre mille! Je suis terrorisé, entre toutes mes connaissances il a fallu que ce soit LUI qui me trouve. J'ai peur de son regard, de ces paroles et qu'il le dise aux autres. C'est la première fois que je me mutile et je veux que personne ne le sache.

Alors je fais ce que dicte mon instinct, m'enfuir. Mais sa main m'empêche de me lever et me force à le regarder. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas le voir. Son autre main prend mon bras gauche et le lève a la hauteur de ces yeux.

Je me crispe et j'espère qu'il va partir sans poser de question. Ou qu'il rigole et qu'il n'en parle a personne. Mais surtout, surtout qu'il n'en parle pas et qu'il n'est pas de pitié.

Mais ce qu'il fait, fut la dernière chose a laquelle je pense qu'il ferrait. Il me prend dans ses bras et murmure de douce parole. Je cache mon visage dans son cou et je sanglote encore plus. Je m'accroche à lui comme si c'était la seule chose à faire.

Tout ce que j'entends sont des : « Ça va allez. » « Parle-moi de se qui ne va pas. » « Je suis là. » et plein d'autre parole. Tout doucement je me confie, je lui murmure ma souffrance, lui parle de mes peurs et crie ma peine. Lentement mes larmes se tarirent et j'ai mal a la tête.

Je me sens gêné de mettre laisser allez face à mon supérieur, mais en même temps soulagé. Je m'éloigne en baissant la tête, mais il me retient. Je lève les yeux et me plonge dans son regard d'onyx. Je lis dans ses yeux de la peine, de la colère et de la compréhension.

Je comprends que la colère n'est pas dirigé contre moi, mais envers se que j'ai fait. Je le vois ouvrir la bouche et je l'entends dire une phrase qui me surprit.

« Viens chez moi, Ed. Tu es trempé et tu vas être malade.

Je ne suis pas sur colonel Mustang, je… »

Il ne me laisse pas finir et me tire vers sa voiture. Il m'installe sur le siège à coté du conducteur, avant de s'installer à son tour. Il démarre la voiture et nous partons vers sa maison. Pendant le trajet, je regarde le paysage et j'ai l'impression de m'endormir.

Je m'endors seulement après m'être dit que Roy Mustang serait peut-être un bon père…

* * *

Note de fin: Mon dieu je viens de poster une fic. Je dois être en train de rêver! Sinon, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire comment c'était.


End file.
